Modro-zelená chvilka
by LefthandedBlindWolf
Summary: Kazuma vyhraje v kostky malé jmění a rozhodně se na pár dní se zdejchnout do lázní. Jeho sen o nikým nerušené dovolené mu nepřekazí nikdo jiný, než Aqua. Když se dozví o jeho plánech, dá mu dvě možnosti: buď celou akci odpískat, nebo ji vzít s sebou. Co si asi tak náš hrdina vybere? Rated T pro občasné vulgarizmy a místy trochu lechtivý humor, ale jinak se není čeho bát.
1. Chapter 1

****Kapitola první: Bůh žehnej tomuhle šťastnému gamblerovi!****

Po špičkách se přikrádám ke dveřím, uši nastražené. Slyším prťavou Megumin, jak vykřikne své milované, a taky i jediné, kouzlo, ale neděsím se. Hraje totiž zrovna s marnotratnou bohyní šachy. Šachy s poněkud upravenými pravidly, dalo by se říci. Ta jí umožňují jednou za den vyhodit celé bojiště, pro mudly hrací desku, do vzduchu, čímž zlikviduje všechny figurky, jak protihráčovy, tak i vlastní.

 **„Vzkříšení!"** ozve se uměle sladký, a pro sluch bolestivý hlas naší arci kněžky. Podle nového patche šach paralelního vesmíru, který _čistou náhodou_ vyšel právě dnes, můžou léčitelé použít jedinkrát během partie toto kouzlo, čímž si vrátí jakoukoli ztracenou figurku zpátky do hry. Aqua, která zmiňovanou úpravu navrhla, zrealizovala a zavedla (spíše si ji vynutila a vybrečela), postavila doprostřed prázdné šachovnice svého bílého krále, a protože prckovi vojáci i král se stále válejí všude možně po podlaze, vítězství padá do rukou bohyně navoněných toalet.

Darkness včera odjela navštívit svého otce, její výprava nebyla zrovna dobrovolná. Přinutil jsem ji, aby ubohému papa konečně vysvětlila, že žádné jeho vnouče nečeká. Pod výhružkou nechutného týrání, které si mozek úchylného křižáka vyložil jako odměnu, se celá udýchaná a červená sbalila a vypadla z vily. Tedy se o ni dnes nemusím já, chůva tří problémových dětí, starat.

Opatrně otevřu dveře a vyklouznu ven. Jednou mimo bezprostřední nebezpečí peláším jako o život pryč, krapet zardělý na lících, koutky úst mi zformují Jokerův úsměv, cítím, jak blbě se ksichtím. Projdu branou do města Axel a už vyhlížím svého druha, svého komplice ve zločinu. Zahlédnu ho, jak se opírá o stěnu gildy. Snaží se vypadat vyrovnaně a v obličeji nečitelně, ale jeho nohy se svíjí v nedočkavosti, což celkově působí, že buď chce na záchod, nebo ho svrbí zadnice. Přistoupím k Dustovi a ukážu mu palec nahoru. Blonďák se rozzáří jako vánoční stromek, než mě čapne za loket a odtáhne mě do temné uličky.

„Kazumo, příteli můj _nejmilejší_ , máš ty… však víš… naše…" chichotá se nadržený bojovník, jen co zmizíme z dohledu prostého davu.

Vylovím ze svého měšce dva kupony a nasadím výraz svůdného bishounena. „Samozřejmě, za koho mě máš, příteli můj _nejmilejší_?" Dust chňapne po jednom z papírků, nozdry rozšířené jako býk v říji. „Jdeme?" zakryju si jedno oko na styl karmínových démonů, pohled upřený v dál.

Bok po boku dorazíme před skrytý hostinec vystavěný jen a pouze pro potěšení místních dobrodruhů. Hostinec vedený succubami všech tvarů a velikostí. Spoře oblečených a ďábelskou krásou oplývajících. Už se natahuji po klice od dveří do země zaslíbené, když na mě někdo zavolá. Ohlédnu se přes rameno a vidím Arakuremona, jak sedí na malé dřevěné bedně u provizorního stolku, za který mu sloužil sud od piva. Naproti hoře masa se za hlavu drží drobný a o všechny peníze oškubaný mládenec.

Arakuremono, muž který _správně_ předvídal zrození nového hrdiny, **mě** samozřejmě, mi věnoval široký úsměv, než na mě zamával mohutnou paží. „Nechceš zkusit štěstí?" nabídl mi a ukázal na hliněný hrnek a dvojici kostek poslušně stojících na sudu.

Mládenec, který neodhadl přízeň bohyně Eris, se zvedl ze svého místa a v slzách vyběhl směrem k hanbinci. „Mami! Bé! Synek potřebuje utěšit, bé!" skuhral chudinka holá prdel, než zapadl do bordelu, jen aby ho o pár vteřin později vyvedl hlídač se slovy, že bez peněz nebo kuponu zde nemá komu své úchylky vnucovat.

„Kazumo, nenech se svést na scestí," šeptal mi Dust do ucha. „Jsme zde na _misi_ , nezapomeň," na misi ukojit ve zvrácených fantaziích vlastní neskonalou nadrženost. „Arakuremono je mistr v kostky, nemá smysl utkat se s ním na poli náhody a štěstí," náhle začal můj věrný druh vzdychat a funět. „Raději už pojďme. Vymyslel jsem si nový scénář, který bych rád představil poctivým pracovnicím tohohle slušného podniku. Pojď. Pojď! **Už tvrdnu!** " Nestůj tak blízko! Něco se mi otřelo o nohu a baterky v tomhle světě neexistují!

Odstrčím od sebe Dusta a věnuji stolku ještě jeden pohled. „O co by se hrálo?" zeptám se a už jen slyším, jak Dust za mými zády propadá depresi.

„O cokoli, co nabídneš. Představivosti se meze nekladou," rozevřel svou náruč muž, který by mě v ní mohl bez problémů rozmačkat. Když jsem se na něj lépe podíval, všiml jsem si macatého měšce u jeho levé nohy, také misky plné šperků u té druhé a pytlíku jablek opřeného o sud. Asi přemluvil i nějakého zelináře.

Mé štěstí mě ještě nikdy nezradilo. Věnuji lupenu od své rozkoše zamyšlený pohled. Že bych zkusil něco nového? „Co takhle kupon do podniku succub?" zamávám papírkem, drobný úsměv v koutku úst. Dust mě popadne za pravici a pevně sevře, jeho panika citelná z jeho upocených prstů.

„Hm…" Arakuremono si sáhne do druhého, menšího, měšce uvázaného u pasu a vyloví z něj vlastní kupon. „Je pravda, že už mi zbyl poslední," oči lovce se zaostřily na volňásek mého přítele. „Jestli přihodíš i kupon tady svého kamaráda, vsadím proti tobě deset tisíc eris," navrhne mi svalovec.

„ **Kazumo!** Moje spodní partie na tento den čekali celou věčnost, nezahrávej si se sexuálním životem panice!" popadl mě za ramena a začal se mnou cloumat zoufalý nešťastník.

Zachovám chladnou hlavu, položím ruku na tu jeho, čímž jej donutím na moment přestat s barbarským lomcováním, a klidným hlasem pronesu: „Věříš mi, _příteli ve zbroji_?"

V následující vteřině se dal Dust na útěk do hanbince, jeho odpověď srozumitelná.

 **„Ukradni!"** pronesu jeho směrem své nechvalně proslulé kouzlo a hned mám v ruce kupony dva. „S radostí přijímáme tvoji sázku!" zazubím se na Arakuremona sebejistě. Dust se sesypal na dlažbu, svinul se do klubíčka a takto v pozici plodu si začal cucat vlastní palec, slzy mu stékaly po tváři.

…

Moje jediná silná statka, tedy kromě inteligence, mě znovu jednou nezradila. Vyhrál jsem na Arakuremonovi úplně vše, co si za ten den na smolařích nasbíral. Popravdě jsem vyhrál tolik, až jsem si zase připadal jako boháč. Přišlo mi nebezpečné vkročit s takovým majetkem do bordelu. I když bych rád věřil, že toto město je plné přátelských lidumilů, kteří by _ani nepomysleli_ na okradení hrdiny, který je v minulosti už několikrát zachránil před jistou zhoubou, nesmím zapomenout, že to jsou také ty samé svině, které mě hodili přes palubu, nechali málem oběsit a dali mi přezdívku Kazuhnůj!

Už se stmívá a já nehodlám riskovat. Probudil se ve mně sobec a hamižník. Abych umlčel chudého a žebravého chudáka Dusta, zacpal jsem mu pusu svým kuponem, než jsem prchnul z té temné uličky plné hrdlořezů, zlodějů a jiných vyvrhelů společnosti, mezi které **já** nepatřím. Zastavím se u místního zlatníka, nikým nepozorován, jako profesionální plížil, a prodám mu všechny v kostky vyhrané šperky i další levnější cetky, které mi připadly do vlastnictví poctivou výhrou, jak jsem mu musel dlouho a pracně vysvětlovat. Můj měšec ještě více nakynul a každý kolemjdoucí se změnil v potencionálního zloděje… alespoň v mých očích.

Umím odhadnout charakter, obklopuji se jen _tou nejvybranější společností_ , proto vím, že cokoli, co dýchá, mi jde po zlatě, i ten pes co právě pochcal stěnu gildy chce díl. Vklouznu do zmíněné pomočené budovy a po špičkách přicupitám k recepci. U bohy krásy obdařené Luny si vyměním _velké_ množství mincí o _malé_ hodnotě za _menší_ množství bankovek o _vysoké_ hodnotě, abych docílil lepší skladnosti svého dračího pokladu. Cinkot mincí mě už doháněl k šílenství, věřil jsem, že lákal bandity.

Spolu s papírovým majlantem se vrátím domů, paranoidní a neklidný. Zamknu se ve svém pokoji, ve své komnatě pána vily, a ještě jednou, už asi popadesáté si přepočítám svůj výdělek. **Pět set padesát tisíc eris!** Šedesát tisíc jsem vyhrál na Arakuremonovi, zbytek vznikl prodejem šperků. Třesou se mi ruce. Teď, když jsem splatil všechny dluhy pomocí Vanirových peněz za patenty z mého světa, když mi teď bude ještě léta vyplácet měsíční almužnu s velkým počtem nul, nerozhází mě _nějakých bídných_ půl milionu eris! Jenže! O těch penězích vědí všichni, a tak mi je daní. Nemluvím o královské rodině, ani o místní šlechtě, nýbrž o mé neschopné partě a pijanech v putyce. Vědí, že jsem bohatý, a tak si nárokují podíl. Kdykoli je třeba něco zaplatit, platí bohatý _Špínazuma_ , ať jde o alkohol, cestovní náklady, alkohol, pohoštění v hospodě či gildě, alkohol, cokoli si Aqua zamane, ale taky alkohol.

Jenže tyto peníze jsou jiné. Jsou jen moje. Nikdo o nich neví, jen Dust, kterého jsem umlčel sexuálním uspokojením. Pomocí succub! Ne svým tělem! Tento půl meloun bude investice jenom do mé osoby. Sedím na posteli nohy zkřižmo před vyskládanými bankovkami a držím se za bradu. Moje myšlenky zkoumají možnosti, jak peníze nejlépe utratit.

Inteligence by nebyla mou druhou nejvyšší statkou kdybych se nedovedl rozhodnout rychle. „Zdejchnu se," konstatuji pevně a s jistotou. Sbalím se a vypadnu odsud. Udělám si menší dovolenou. Na pár dní, možná týdnů, se statečně vydám tam, kam se doposud žádný NEET nikdy nevydal a… opustím teplo svého domova. Mohl bych to nazvat operace _Cesta dobrodruha Kazumy_ , nebo _Kazumova výprava za sebepoznáním_ , nebo _Panská jízda mladého Kazumy_. Na jméně nesejde, hlavní zůstává, že se vypravím do divočiny a postavím se přírodě!

Jenže divočina je nebezpečná a příroda je plná jeleních bobků a klíšťat, navíc mi nedá jak utratit mé těžce vydělané jmění. Na druhou stranu jsem slyšel o luxusních lázních, které pravidelně navštěvují zbohatlíci a nižší šlechta. Bahenní koupele, vonné koupele, **smíšené koupele** , na co si vzpomenu, o tom jsem slyšel, že zde najdu. A co je na nich nejlákavější? Nespadají pod šílené fanatiky kultu Axis, tedy žádné reklamy, žádné věštění, žádné propagace marnotratné bohyně.

Mohl bych si pronajmout dostavník, vystoupit nedaleko lázní, za část peněz si koupit drahé oblečení, abych působil jako nobilita, a za zbytek si užít nerušený pobyt v pětihvězdičkovém podniku, ve vybrané společnosti a v obklopení delikates všeho druhu. Začíná mě táhnout v zádech, jako by mi tělo chtělo naznačit, že poslední návštěva lázní nedopadla zrovna podle jeho představ. Dám mu zapravdu a sklidím prašule.

Nicméně když teď tak přemýšlím, jestli vyrazím jen s tím, co jsem si dnes vydělal, moc mi nezbyde na požitky a slasti luxusních lázní. A pokud budu chtít zabodovat u šlechtičen, půl melounu rozhodně nepostačí. Vyrazit nalehko a pak se nechat vykopnout hamižnými masérkami, jen protože jsou zvyklé na stotisícové spropitné, to by mou hrdost dorazilo. Asi mi nezbude, než sáhnout do úspor. Trochu svůj rozpočet navýšit, jen pro všechny případy.

…

Přikradu se k tajnému trezoru v přízemí, který jsem z bezpečnostních důvodů schoval za obraz dobrodruha s mečem do dutiny ve zdi vyhloubené _mýma vlastníma rukama_ a opatřil jej třemi visacími zámky a dvěma dalšími s různými kombinacemi na otočných kotoučích. Odemknu jej. Neustále se ohlížím přes ramena, jestli mě jistá chudá a hamižná sebou zvaná bohyně nešpehuje. Pach peněz ji vždy vyžene z brlohu. Nikde ji nevidím, a tak vytáhnu ze sejfu asi půl milionu, jen od oka odhaduji, nemůžu to tady přepočítat, potřebuji co nejrychleji zavřít trezor jinak –

„Kazumo-san~," ozve se zpoza mě. Moje tělo upadne do paralýzy. Nemožné! Nechal jsem dveře otevřené ne déle jak deset vteřin! Zabouchnu trezor a zamknu všechny zámky, roztočím kotoučky s čísly, schovám klíče do kapsy a zakryju ocelové dveře sejfu obrazem hrdiny. „Došlo mi kapesné. Buď tak _hodný, laskavý, milý_ a přispěj své _nádherné, chytré_ bohyni na chlast," znenadání stojí vedle mě a drží mě za pravici, biceps mi zarývá mezi svá vyvinutá ňadra, její hlas každé vyřčené přídavné jméno plní tunou medu a cukru. Poddajnost ani textura těch vaků tuku mě nesmí zlomit. Braň se, Excalibure!

„To je mi ale líto, že jsi své týdenní kapesné **propila** už druhý den. Jak jinak tě ale naučím vážit si peněz, když ti budu neustále ustupovat? Už alespoň pětkrát jsem ti je navýšil a jediné, čeho jsem dosáhl, bylo to, že tu nacházím více poházených prázdných lahví," snažím se smlouvat. Zachovávám chladnou hlavu i rozkrok, a nenápadně si schovám macatou ruličku o přibližně půl milionové hodnotě do kapsy. Nechce se jí tam, pochopitelně, ale já se nevzdávám. A ano, mám kapsy, můj patent přenesený z Japonska.

„Kazumo-san~, je to _šest set třicet pět tisíc eris_ , co si právě tak roztřesenou rukou snažíš nacpat do kapsy u kalhot?" Aqua pohladí hřbet mé levačky svým ukazovákem, její dotek jemný a pomalý jako její mozek, když tedy zrovna nejde o peníze.

Jakou magií tahle pijavice vládne? Na takovém nadání by se dalo slušně vydělat. Mohla by pracovat jako účetní či bankéřka, ale když se nad svou úvahou lépe zamyslím, nejspíše by si ulila nějaké peníze pro sebe, za což by ji v horším případě vyhodili, v lepším případě oběsili.

„C-cože? Tohle? T-tyhle peníze?" kouknu na ruličku a konečně ji napasuji do kapsy, která se tím nafoukne do absurdních rozměrů. Ruku z ní už zkušeně v blízkosti pijavice nespouštím a už spřádám výmluvu, kterou by mi Aqua zbaštila.

„Co plánuješ s _našimi_ úsporami? Cožpak jsi zapomněl, že jakoukoli manipulaci s _naším_ kapitálem je třeba prvně zkonzultovat se mnou, tvou věrnou asistentkou?" usmívá se na mě nevině, ale já cítím její zkaženost a faleš.

„Jsou to _moje_ peníze a naložit s nimi můžu tak, jak si zamanu!" vytrhnu se bohyni laciných večírkových triků a ukážu na ni odhodlaným prstem. Postavím se téhle pijavici a prosadím svou. Dokážu světu i sobě, že mám koule a že nejsem žádný ořezávátko.

„Kazuma je sobec! Lakomec! Hamoun a tyran! To ho matka nenaučila, že je třeba se umět rozdělit s ostatními?" začala ječet a bečet a skučet a kňučet. To vše a mnohem víc mezitím, co rukama máchala po mé bankovkami přeplněné kapse.

Snažím se ji od sebe odtlačit, ale zmítá se a cloumá sebou jako had. „Co bych se dělil? Jako by se Aqua někdy se mnou podělila o něco jiného, než o své dluhy. A nemysli si, že jsem si nevšiml, jak se sem po večerech plížíš a snažíš se drátem otevřít zámky a uhádnout kombinace. Pro tvou informaci, každý týden oba kódy měním!"

„Já to věděla! Není možné, abych projela dvakrát všechny kombinace a stále nenarazila na správné heslo!" bědovala rozčílená pijavice. „Ty padouchu, ty zlosyne! Víš, kolik času už jsem strávila nad těmi kotoučky? Kolik hodin spánku jsem obětovala? Už jen pro mou snahu mi ty kombinace musíš říct! Buď spravedlivý a **prozraď mi je!** "

„Nikdy se do trezoru nedostaneš! Vložil jsem do něj talisman z Wizina obchodu, který neguje vodní magii. Ani kdybys použila hrubou sílu, trezor neotevřeš! Mu ha ha ha!" směji se jako maniak nad brilantností svého opatření. Náhle ucítím něco měkkého ve své pravé dlani, kterou od sebe odstrkávám Aquu. Lehce zmáčknu. Proč se červenám? Je k tomu snad důvod? Proč cítím nějaké klišé?

Moje pravačka svírá levé ňadro marnotratné bohyně. Ta na mě vrhá ledový pohled, než se rozzáří a pousměje. „To bude za šest set třicet pět tisíc eris, pane," natáhne přede mě prázdnou ruku.

„To jest přesně tolik, kolik u sebe zrovna mám," pustím její předražené prso a otřu si ruku do kalhot, nechci chytit její uchlastané breberky.

„No to je mi ale náhoda," její nevinný úsměv roste víc a víc.

Využiju chvíle, kdy mě klíště nedrží a dám se na úprk směrem ke svému pokoji. Samozřejmě po mě Aqua v okamžení vystartuje. Její brek mi trhá uši. Jestli se dostanu ke dveřím, budu v bezpečí. „Kazumo-sama! Kazumo-sama!" ta slova a jiná mě pronásledují chodbou. Ozývají se čím dál blíž. Moje srdce líného NEETa už má dost. Zadýchávám se. Nohy se mi pletou, ale adrenalin a touha po ochraně mých papírových baculatých miláčků mě žene vpřed.

Dveře mě už zdálky zdraví, když se mi do zad opře těžká váha. Bohyně levného alkoholu mě svalila na zem, usadila se mi na kříži obkročmo a mlátila mě pěstmi mezi lopatky. Bolí mě čelo, na které jsem dopadl. Snažím se zvednout ze země, ale tahle _křehká květinka_ mým svalům teď připadá spíše jako zavalitý balvan.

 **„Naval prachy, škrte!"** buší do mě elegantní krásná bohyně jako hrubián.

„Slez ze mě, tvůj obří zadek mě rozmačká!" dostanu ze sebe bez dechu a za doprovodu hekání a kašle.

„Co si to dovoluješ! Jak můžeš o tak nádherné bishoujo jako je Aqua tvrdit něco tak sprostého! Můj zadek je normální! Omluv se, Špínazumo! Omluv se hned!" a v rozporu se svými slovy, na mě začala poskakovat, její masivní pozadí doléhá na má nebohá záda jako kladivo na hřebík. Přísahám, že jsem ucítil, jak mi něco křuplo v oblasti beder!

…

Tak nelidské mučení by zlomilo každého hrdinu. Všechno jsem tomu tyranovi vyklopil. O dnešní výhře v kostky, o prodaných špercích, o mém plánu udělat si menší dovolenou. Mé letovisko vyhlášené luxusní lázně pár dní od Axelu. Prvně jsem se obával, že mě Aqua na místě napráská Megumin, ale podcenil jsem proradnost marnotratné bohyně.

„Hm… když se zmíním před Megumin o zbabělém a sobeckém plánu Kazuhnoje, buď se výlet zruší, nebo se pojede i s Megumin a Darkness, což bude znamenat další výdaje z našich úspor," uvažovala Aqua nahlas. Tohle není žádný výlet! A Darkness by za sebe účty zacvakala! Nejspíš… „Nedá se nic dělat. Holt jednou pojedeme bez nich. Jsem si jistá že Megumin se tu bez nás nudit nebude. Najde si svou hračku Yunyun a zabaví se s ní. A co se týče Darkness, té se trocha ignorace možná i bude líbit," pokračuje ve svém monologu vypočítavá pijavice dál, ale její slova ani směr, kterým se ubírají, se mi pra vůbec nezamlouvají.

„Zadrž, Aquo," položím jí prst na rty, abych ji umlčel. Modrovlasá dívka upře svá překvapená štěněčí očka na můj ukazovák, vypadá trochu, jako by šilhala. „Jaks přišla na to, že tě vezmu sebou?"

„Ach, hlupáčku Kazumo," vezme mé zápěstí do prstů a věnuje mu několik něžných pohlazení, jako by mě litovala. „Co myslíš, že se asi tak stane, když se ostatní dozví, že sis chtěl ulít peníze, odcestovat na pár dní no luxusních lázní a nevzít **nás** , své přátele a věrné druhy, sebou?" v jejích očích se blyštila pekelná jiskra. Na obličeji jí vyrostl ďáblův úsměv, velmi sadistický a zvrácený.

Tohle se mi nezamlouvá. Tohle je přesně opak toho, co jsem si přál! Toužil jsem odpočnout si od holek, především od téhle potížistky, užít si tabuli lahodného a drahého jídla, voňavé koupele, a možná zaskórovat s roztomilou stydlivou masérkou, která by měla košíčky velikosti tři, sto padesát pět centimetrů výšky a vlasy uvázané do dvou zrzavých ohonů po stranách hlavy. Nechtěl jsem toho moc, ale teď to vypadá, že jestli nechci celou akci odpískat, budu muset s sebou vzít právě to jedno problémové dítě, kterému jsem chtěl utéct nejvíce! Jaké pak štěstí! Jenom smůla se mi lepí na paty!

„Když tě vezmu sebou, budeš mlčet?" zkoumám její chichotající se ksicht nedůvěřivým pohledem.

„Samozřejmě, nechceme být přece na _našem_ výletě nikým rušeni," culí se jako spokojené děcko. Dobře ví, že už nade mnou zvítězila.

„Fajn…" povzdechnu si. „Tak se sbal. Brzy ráno, ještě za tmy, vyrážíme. Nemůžeme riskovat, že nás Megumin načapá, jak opouštíme vilu," podám jasné a stručné instrukce, i blbec by je pochopil. Uzavřel jsem smlouvu s ďáblem, co si hraje na bohyni vody, a je mi z toho zle. Z téhle dovolené nic nebude.

„Já věděla, že Kazuma přijde k rozumu," poplácá mě po rameni vysmátá Aqua, než se otočí a vydá se chodbou směrem ke svému pokoji. Jak ji znám, zabere jí celé hodiny, než si sbalí všechny svoje zbytečné krámy.

…

Pokud sebou hodím… možná, ale jenom možná… bych jí mohl utéct? Zapadnu do **své** komnaty a vyhrabu zpod **své** postele **svůj** kufr. Všechno zde je moje! **Ne naše!** Aquo! **Moje!** Vytáhnu ze _své_ skrýše _své_ pracně vydělané peníze a naházím je do kufru. Přihodím do něj i _svou_ macatou ruličku z trezoru. Během pádu se rulička rozmotá a hromádka bankovek naroste. Zabouchnu skoro prázdný kufr a vyletím ze dveří. Není čas zabalit si spodní prádlo, hygienické potřeby třetího světa, či cokoli jiného. Zápasím s ďáblem o každou vteřinu. Všechno, co budu potřebovat, si koupím po cestě. Je mi putna, že dnes už dostavníky nevyjíždí. Potřebuji se někde venku schovat, přečkat noc a hned s prvním vozem opustit město. Jakýkoli trest s radostí přijmu potom, co se vrátím… jestli se vrátím.

Peláším ze schodů. Nikde nikdo. Vidím obrovské dveře vedoucí za svobodou. Ukápne mi jediná slza štěstí, utřu si ji volnou rukou, než vezmu za kliku a vykročím vstříc svému dobrodružství –

A mé srdce se zastaví. V tomto paralelním světě není boha. Eris mě podvedla, nejsem vyvolený štěstěny.

Aqua mi stojí tváří v tvář před prahem, ruce opřené v bok, její samolibý úšklebek mě vytáčí nad všechny meze. „Já věděla, že se Kazuma pokusí o něco podlého a nesportovního," zazubila se bohyně arogance. Za hlavou jí stoupá dorůstající měsíc. „Teď se vrátíme do vily a do mého pokoje. Kazuma se posadí na zem u okna, aby mi nesešel z očí, a poslušně počká, než se tahle _nádherná_ a _geniální_ kráska sbalí," čapla madlo mého kufru a spolu s ním mě odtáhla zpět dovnitř. Najednou se mi do očí nahrnulo slz více.

 **poznámky autora:**

První fanfikce, kterou jsem se sem rozhodl postnout. Moc toho na konosubu na téhle stránce není, tak jsem si dal za úkol to změnit. / Nevím o lepší (nebo české) stránce, na kterou bych tento svůj "výtvor" mohl hodit, tak to vrazím sem, děj se vůle Eris.

Konosubu jsem sledoval v angličtině, ale jména kouzel se mi nechtělo nechat v cizím jazyce, trochu by to narušilo styl (jestli nějaký existuje), snad to nikoho nezmate.

Ohýbat japonská jména či slova zní někdy v češtině hrozně, ale snažím se.

Budu rád za jakékoli připomínky (v podstatě jsem už dlouho nic nenapsal, tak tohle beru jako takový trénink).

Tak na viděnou!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitola druhá: Bůh žehnej tomuhle** **nešťastnému chudákovi!**

Potom, co si Aqua konečně sbalila první kufr, což jí zabralo necelé dvě hodiny, jsem se ji pokusil přemluvit, aby mi dovolila také si něco málo přibalit do mého poloprázdného kufru. Zlovolná bohyně mé skromné přání však chladnokrevně zamítla. Prý už mám přece nabaleno, jinak bych nevybíhal ze dveří s takovým elánem. Přál jsem si ji uškrtit, a možná bych se k činu i odhodlal, jenže mě předběhlo zatažení za kliku.

Nejsem amatér, nehodlám ohrozit své dobrodružství více, než se mi už poštěstilo. Kdyby Megumin Aquu načapala, jak si balí, kladla by otázky. A pochybuji, že by se nám podařilo takovou situaci zpacifikovat. Proto jsem se předem pojistil proti nastíněnému _klišé vývoji událostí_ , a jakmile se Aqua dala do vyhazování obsahu své skříně na postel, zamknul jsem.

Ozvalo se zaklepání. „Aquo, už je pozdě. Půjdu spát," zívne unavená lolitka.

Oddechnu si, žádné nebezpečí nám nehrozí. Vidíte? Když člověk myslí dopředu, může se vyhnout zbytečným potížím. Stačí zachovat chladnou hlavu a –

„Neviděla jsi, Kazumu? Celý den tu tak pocupitával po chodbách a myslel si, že je nenápadný. Trochu mě jeho chování znervózňuje," z hlasu cítím, jak nepříjemné jí sledovat mé plížení bylo. Nevědomky se shrbím ve své vině. „Možná… možná zase sbíral naše prádlo, aby si jím naplnil vanu a oddával se v ní svých _nechutným fantaziím_?" její jazyk zpřelámaný a vystrašený.

„Nic takového jsem **nikdy** neudělal! Jedná se o pouhé nedorozumění!" vykřiknu směrem za Megumin bez přemýšlení. Nejsem úchyl. Pouze jsem zkoušel vyprat kalhotky svých přátel, jejichž soukromí _zcela respektuji_ , ve vaně a _čirou náhodou_ jsem zakopl a nahý spadl do vany za nimi. Proč jsem byl nahý? B-bylo zrovna teplo?

„Aquo? Co pohledává Kazuhnůj u tebe v ložnici?" zděsila se Megumin. „Zakřič, jestli potřebuješ pomoc! Klidně vyrazím dveře!" v hlavě naší šílené arci čarodějky se nejspíše vykreslila nějaká velmi špatná a zvrácená představa toho, co se v zamčeném pokoji právě odehrává.

Panika mi zavázala jazyk, takže Aqua zareagovala rychleji než já. „Nechoď sem, Megumin! Kazuma mi tu s něčím pomáhá a není to nic pro nevinné oči!" hysterická modrovláska přestala s balením a jen seděla nad svým rozevřeným kufrem plným svršků a blbostí, její hlas přeskakoval jako u pubertálního hocha.

„Co se to tam děje? Otevřete, mohu vám nabídnout pomocnou ruku. Je to pavouk? J-já se pavouků nebojím, rozmáznu ho svou kouzelnou holí, jako jsem rozmázla _Ničitele_!" nabídla se nervózní dívka.

„Aquin hemeroid o velikosti jablka se roztrhl! Všude je krev a strašně to smrdí! Ráno ji vezmu za ranhojičem!" vymyslím si namístě něco, co nebohou Megumin dozajista odežene ode dveří a od nás.

„P-pro boha…" zděsila se Megumin. Aqua po mně skočila se záměrem mě uškrtit. Podařilo se mi ji chytit a zacpat jí pusu předtím, než stačila zaprotestovat. „Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že náš Kazuma bude **tak** loajální ke svým druhům. Špatně jsem odhadla tvůj charakter. Dobrá práce, Kazumo. A-Aquo, držím ti palce, ať se brzy uzdravíš. Pomodlím se za tebe u Eris. Jestli mě někdy budou trápit vředy, vím, na koho se obrátím. Už musím jít! Volá mě přívětivá chladivá náruč mé krve prosté postele!" poslední slova zněla tišeji a tišeji, což mi prozradilo, že se lolitka dala na úprk.

„Aquo-sama, vaše oběť nebude nikdy zapomenuta. Dnešek vejde do dějin jako den, kdy padla vaše důstojnost ve jménu výletu do luxusních lázní," změním svůj tón i styl mluvy, abych trochu bohyni vředů uklidnil. Rozhněvaná bohyně mě však kousne do dlaně, než se mi vysmekne z úchopu a začne mě mlátit do hlavy, kterou si už instinktivně kryju zkříženýma rukama.

„Kazuma je prevít! Prase! Hovado! Takhle lhát o dokonalém a nádherném pozadí bohyně Aquy! Za tohle se ti krutě pomstím, budeš litovat dne, kdys pohanil jméno Aqua!" takhle mi nadávala ještě asi čtvrt hodiny, než se uklidnila a rozhodla se vrátit k balení svých zavazadel. Zbytek večera jsme strávili v nepříjemném tichu. Aqua mi čas od času věnovala pohled plný slz a soplu, jen aby hned zas trhla pohledem stranou a pokračovala v předstírání, že neexistuji.

V jeden moment jsem se jí chtěl i omluvit, ale pak jsem tu vlouděnou myšlenku zahnal. Koneckonců, Aqua si soucit nezaslouží. Jen pije a brečí. Investuje své body zkušenosti do party triků a utrácí za alkohol. Vytvářet umí leda tak dluhy a prázdné lahve. Už od prvního dne, co mě sem krásný anděl spolu s Aquou přenesl, jsem toužil jen po výměně své zbytečné společnice za skutečnou super schopnost nebo klidně i kouzelnou relikvii, bral bych _cokoli_.

Najdou se samozřejmě i slabé momenty, kdy zapomenu jak uječená a otravná ta bestie je, a kdy jsem za ni rád. Bohužel takových není mnoho a častokrát je Aqua způsobila sama, jako když pobije armádu nemrtvých, kterou ale na nás sama přivolala svou pouhou přítomností! Takové chvíle nemůžu oslavovat, kdyby se nenacházela poblíž, žádné nebezpečí by nám nehrozilo. Mluvím samozřejmě jak o honičkách s nemrtvými v podzemní kobce Liche, tak o cestě do Arcanretie a nočním útoku zombie.

Nezaslouží si mou lítost, může být ráda, že ji beru s sebou na **svou** dovolenou, na které jsem především **ji** nechtěl. Napadlo mě, když se tu tak nudím mezitím, co trucující Aqua balí, že si otevřu kufr a svážu si bankovky tak, aby jen nebyly poházené v kufru. Trochu na styl padouchů z amerických filmů, kteří otevřou kufr a v něm leží vyskládané komínky sponkou nebo gumičkou pohromadě držených bankovek. Lépe by to vypadalo potom v lázních, až ho otevřu. Takhle působí spíše, že jsem vykradl banku a prchám před autoritami. Nicméně z toho nápadu nakonec sešlo. Jakmile jsem pootevřel víko kufru, Aqua na mě otočila hlavu, v očích jí blýskaly naleštěné safíry. Vypadala jako kočka připravená skočit po myšce. Ne ne ne. Nehodlám riskovat. Zabouchnu víko a pevně si přimáčknu **svůj** poklad ke hrudi. Možná budu potřebovat pro své zavazadlo i zámek…

…

Slunce ještě ani nezačalo vycházet a my už vyšli na cestu. Já se svým jedním skromným poloprázdným kufříkem, Aqua se třemi přeplněnými zavazadly, ze kterých čouhaly rukávy, okraj peřiny a… rozmačkané stínítko od lampy? Kdy ho dovnitř stihla propašovat bez mého vědomí?

„Kazumo-san~!" zavolá na mě otravným hlasem daleko za mnou se loudající bohyně přeplněných a zbytečných zavazadel.

„Nic ti vezmu. Co sis nabalila, to si hezky taky poneseš," zopakuji se už po páté.

„Kazuma má jednu ruku volnou a jeho miniaturní kufřík neváží skoro nic!" běduje rozmazlená princezna. „Kazuma by se měl zachovat jako chlap a chopit se mých, těžších kufrů. Alespoň tyhle dva! Neboj se, já ti na oplátku _velmi ráda_ ponesu ten tvůj malinkatý dětský kufříček," přísahám, že jsem ji slyšel, jak si mlsně olízla rty.

„To by sis tak přála! Ani se ho nedotkneš. Jsou v něm _naše_ peníze určené jen a pouze pro výdaje za _naše_ rekreační dobrodružství!" zaštěkám na ni a pokračuji dál. „Měla sis zabalit méně, jak jsem ti několikrát navrhoval, protože mi bylo hned jasné, že to takhle dopadne. A ani si mě nepřej začít o té sprosťárně s _‚zachovej se jako chlap'_. Nejsem tvůj nosič. V této partě každý táhne své břímě a to platí i pro tuto vyjížďku," stojím na místě a volnou rukou gestikuluji na znamení, jak mě tahle debata rozčiluje. „Jestli se ti něco nelíbí, můžeš se klidně vrátit domů, nikdo ti nebrání. Rozhodně ne **já** ," navrhnu jí vážným hlasem.

„Co kdyby se ale Kazumovi něco stalo, no? Kazuma je nemehlo, které za svůj krátký život stihlo umřít už celkem **čtyřikrát**. Kdyby nebylo mě, už dávno bys hnil pod hlínou. Když dnes nepůjdu s Kazumou, už zítra ho vyplaví stoka. Na tváři bude mít vyděšený výraz a v kalhotách naděláno," konečně mě dohnala lži a pomluvy metající modrovláska.

„Pokaždé, když jsem umřel, bylo _pro_ nebo _kvůli_ někomu jinému. Prvně ta holka, co ji málem přejel traktor, za kterou jsem položil jak život, tak důstojnost. Potom mě setnul šógun zimy, když jsem pacifikoval Darkness. Potřetí se mi zlomil vaz, když jsme vydělávali peníze pro zaplacení **tvých** dluhů, což byla mimochodem **tvoje** vina, protože jsi nepostupovala podle plánu, ale podle logiky _pokazit, co jen jde_. A nakonec jsem se nechal, z vlastní vůle dodávám, sežrat Hansem, abych ochránil **tvé** město a **tvé** věřící! Kdybych byl takový sobec, za kterého mě všichni máte, ještě bych si trůnil na točivém křesle u počítače v Japonsku!" opírám se ukazovákem marnotratné bohyni do čela, snažím se jí takto nacpat alespoň ždibec rozumu do hlavy, ale pochybuji, že ve své snaze uspěji.

Aqua sklapla. Konečně se mi ji podařilo umlčet. Vypadala uraženě, dotčeně snad, její oči utíkaly stranou a mračila se. Už jsem se otáčel na patě, že znovu vykročím vpřed, když zaslechnu zašeptání. „Kdybys nezemřel, nebyla bych teď tady. Seděla bych si na židli v nebi a zobala brambůrky," její hlas neutrální a klidný natolik, až mě to znervózňuje. Podívám se tedy za ní přes rameno, výraz mé tváře nečitelný, jako ten její. „Kdybys byl trochu větší sobec a zůstal ten den hezky doma, nemusela bych si toho tady tolik vytrpět," její oči bez jiskry, její rty, jen co domluvily, mrtvé.

Koukla se na svoje zavazadla, po jednom v obou rukou a jedno zmáčknuté pod pravou paží. Zvedla ji a nechala kufr padnout na zem. Ten se samým nárazem otevřel a do všech stran z něj vyletěly modrovlásčiny svršky, zbytek lampy na olej, péřová peřina, polštář a plyšový medvídek bez oka. Aqua jen sklopila oči a mlčky pokračovala v cestě dál, o jedno břemeno lehčí.

„Aquo? Něco jsi tu zapomněla," ukážu na hromadu teď už od prachu špinavého oblečení.

„Měl jsi pravdu. Jsou to jen samé krámy, nech je ležet. Jdeme. Chci si už konečně sednout," pronese poraženě se sklopenou hlavou. Vidím, jak rudé jsou její prsty, do kterých se zarývají madla dvou zbylých kufrů.

V ten moment jsem se cítil jako opravdový hajzl. Když jen očima přejedu obsah zavazadla, většina jsou zbytečnosti, které bychom našly na své ubikaci, ale i přesto se cítím špatně. Ta podivná věc v mé hrudi se nepřirozeně svírá a škrtí. Za tohle budu litovat. Jen co to všechno posbírám, začne se mi Aqua smát, jaký jsem poslušný nosič, jak hezky si mě vytrénovala, jak jednoduché je mě zmanipulovat. Ale víte co? Kašlu na to. Stejně sebou táhnu jen kufr ani ne zpola plný papíru a co tak vidím, kromě lampy, které pád na zem vystlala a ztlumila péřovka, nevidím nic až tak těžkého. Sehnu se a nastrkám všechno hezky zpátky dovnitř. Jen co zaklapnu víko, podařilo se mi vše i lépe poskládat než ukňourané bohyni, popadnu obě zavazadla a kvapnějším krokem doženu Aquu.

Jdeme bok po boku. Dívka po mé pravici stále neprohodila jedinou poznámku o tom, jak rychle jsem vyměkl. Čas od času se jí po očku mrknu do tváře, jestli se náhodou nějak arogantně neculí, její profil stále zůstává neměnný. Bez emoce, pohled lehce mířený k zemi.

Za chvilku jsme dorazili k dostavníkům. Aqua si odložila na zem a sedla si na jeden z kufrů. Postřehl jsem, jak si mnula unavená bříška prstů. Než odejdu poptat se, jestli některý z vozů neplánuje cestou projíždět kolem našich lázní, postavím vedle Aquy její ve skutečnosti velmi lehké zavazadlo. „Děkuji…" slyším ji zašeptat. Bez jedovatosti, bez posměchu či sarkazmu, pouze s pokorou a vděkem.

Jen jí pokynu hlavou na znamení, že to nestojí za řeč, než oslovím chlapíka, který vypadá jako kočí. Bohužel nikdo se ani neblížil naší destinaci, tak mi nezbylo, že si zakoupit jízdu s cílovou destinací přímo u lázní u jednoho z kočí. Trochu se nám to prodražilo, trochu dost, ale alespoň máme vůz jen sami pro sebe, což znamená zaprvé méně pocitů méněcennosti kvůli pohledu na vypracované dobrodruhy a zadruhé méně facek kvůli zírání do výstřihu spoře oděných dobrodružek. Kočí nás ujistil, že cesta, kterou hodlá vést koně i vůz, je více než bezpečná, takže se není čeho bát. Řekl jsem mu, že se o sebe umím jako dobrodruh a hrdina Axelu více než dobře postarat, načež ten milý prevít odvrátil zrak a snažil se přemoci potřebu se mému tvrzení vysmát. Na spropitné ať rychle zapomene!

…

Naše zavazadla naložená a naše zadnice usazené. Kočí švihne bičem a koně vyrazí vpřed. Dokázali jsme to. Nikdo o našem malém dobrodružství nemá ani tušení. Ani Megumin ani Darkness mi mou dovolenou nezkazí. Rozvalím se na tvrdé dřevěné lavičce, nohy mužně roztažené. Opřu se hlavou o stěnu vozu a ten jako na potvoru najede na kámen. Praštím se do týlu a už si mnu zadní stranu hlavy.

Aqua se potichu zachichotá, než se natočí na sedadle naproti mně tak, aby lépe viděla z okýnka. Jindy bych něco poznamenal, ale protentokrát to nechám plavat. Jak ji tak pozoruji, jak měří scenerii v dálce klidným, spokojeným pohledem, jak si bradu podpírá rukou, jejíž pokožka vypadá jako ze sametu, tak musím uznat, že teď opravdu působí jako bohyně. Už několikrát jsem postřehl, že když Aqua mlčí a zrovna netropí potíže či nechrápe slintajíc při tom do kupky sena za doprovodu hlasitého prasečího chrochtání, může nezasvěceného lehce oklamat. Vyvolat v něm dojem, že tato žena je elegantní a mírná kráska, o kterou by řečtí rekové vedli války, ale jen co otevře ústa, iluze se rozplyne. Jen co vytáhne flašku chlastu, změní se v uječenou potvoru, která zvrací duhu.

Moje spolucestující si mého zahloubaného zírání povšimla a hned se zašklebila. „Oh? Že by léty samoty prověřený panic Kazuma konečně povolil na ostražitosti a propadl božské kráse a grácii, kterou je Aqua?" vycenila zuby samolibá pijavice, a jak jsem dříve tvrdil, anděl je ten tam.

Jindy bych řekl něco chytrého a jedovatého na styl: _‚Chvíli jsem si myslel, že jsem ve špatném voze, ale pak banshee začala kvílet a já si byl zase jednou jist: Ano, to je naše Aqua.'_ Ale odolám pokušení a rozhodnu se pro něco jiného, něco svěžího, něco originálního. Zatím byla tato cesta jenom dlouhá nepohodlná jízda, na které mi zdřevěněl zadek a na týlu vyrostly boule, zkusím si cestu trochu opepřit. Aqua je přeci jen… v jistém slova smyslu… osvícena pod správným úhlem… také žena, potrénuji si své hlášky, budu je v lázních potřebovat.

„Ach ano, vaše krása mě uhranula, spanilá slečno," prohrábnu si vlasy a lehce zakloním hlavu, snažím se znít jako hráč.

„Co prosím?" náhle Aquu přešel smích. Celá zatrnula.

„Hloubka vašich očí mě zaklela, jsou jako dvě studny bezedné," ta slova zněla lépe v mé hlavě, než když jsem je vypustil ústy do éteru.

„Hloubka?" zamrkala Aqua zmateně.

Co ještě obvykle bishounenové chválí svým dívkám v manze? Mysli mysli! „Vaše nohy jsou tak dlouhé a hladké, bez jediného chloupku, určitě si je pravidelně holíte," co to melu?

„O co ti jde? Snaží se mi snad panic Kazuma dvořit?" pozvedla jedno udivené obočí Aqua, její pohled kdesi na hraně mírného znechucení a slabého pobavení.

Potřebuji silnější kalibr. Na co bych mohl ještě marnotratné bohyni složit kompliment? Už jsem se vyjádřil o jejích očích, vlasech, nohou…

„Vaše prsa," začnu, ale zarazím se. Musím svá slova volit opatrně. O ňadrech se hovoří se ženami těžko. Nemůžu vyštěknout: vaše dudy jsou jako hory. Ne ne ne. Musím na to něžně, kreativně, ale zároveň musí vyplynout, že mi nejde jen o její kozy. Nicméně se ale neobejdu bez stručnosti, ráznosti a jisté lechtivosti a vtipnosti svého postřehu. Naštěstí jsem tak trochu poeta a slova mi přirozeně přišla na jazyk, jak se na lamače dívčích srdcí sluší. „Vaše prsa se bimbají jako dva kostelní zvony, které –"

„Není divu, že Kazuma je stále sám. Nedokážeš složit jediný upřímný kompliment, který není buď okoukaný z televize nebo není úchylný," kritizovala mě, teď již s jistotou mohu tvrdit, zhnusená Aqua. „A přitom na světě nenajdeš někoho lepšího, komu skládat komplimenty. Nemusíš nic hledat, jen mrknu a vidím dokonalost, kterou je Aqua. Stačí ji konstatovat a už máš půlku práce za sebou," skromnost této semetriky mě neustále udivuje.

„Když jsi takový profík, předveď se. Slož mi kompliment, když je to _tak_ jednoduché," vyzvu ji lehce dotčen tvrzením, že moje lepší kousky jsou okoukané z dramat v televizi.

„Hej! Taková hra ale od začátku není férová! Kamuza patří mezi nejhorší spodinu, umístíme-li jej do jakéhokoli paralelního vesmíru. Ani uznávaný básník by si s jeho odpornou povahou a nudným vzhledem nevěděl rady," prvně jsem byl dotčen, nyní se mi chce brečet.

„Snaž se! Ukaž mi, že jsi múzou všech múz, za kterou se neustále prohlašuješ," prosím ji, skoro se zvedám z lavičky, abych před ní klekl na kolena.

„Dobrá dobrá… když Kazuma tak hezky škemrá, nemohu jej přece odmítnout," zaksichtí se samolibá bohyně podlézavých lichotek. Její obličej zvážní, přehodí si nohu přes nohu, opře si loket o koleno a bradu o sevřenou pěst stejné ruky. Působí trochu jako socha Myslitele. Její oči sledují každý můj neučesaný vlas, každý žmolek na mém oblečení, jakýkoli můj neduh.

„Vzdávám se," hodlá hodit ručník do ringu líná bohyně planých slibů, ale já ji nenechám.

„Prosím, Aquo-sama! Moje sebevědomí už utrpělo mnohé rány, ale tvá brzká rezignace mě může poznamenat nadosmrti," slzy mi stékají po tvářích. Prsty se mi chvějí a vize se mi mlží.

„F-fajn! J-jsi docela… roztomilý, když fňukáš? Vypadáš jako… miminko, které udělalo bobek a snaží se to svést na plyšového méďu," usmála se na mě Aqua upřímně. O to víc její kompliment bolí, protože ho nejspíše myslela upřímně.

„Můžeš pochválit i něco jiného kromě mého tuctového vzhledu," posmrkávám. Utřu si nudli do rukávu a čekám na sladká slova, která teprve správně vybarví můj prvotřídní charakter hrdiny.

„Ehm? N-no dobrá, pokusím se, ale neslibuji žádný zázrak," vytáčí se Aqua, které nejspíše došly nápady. „Když se na tebe tak koukám… víš, jsi docela… milý… občas?" dostala ze sebe nakonec.

„Nejtuctovější a nejneutrálnější lichotka, jakou může být špatně napsaný hlavní hrdina harémové show korunován a i tu si zasloužím jen občas," chytím se za hlavu a schovám si ji mezi nohy. Snažím se schoulit do klubíčka, když se jako želva zasunu sám do sebe, krutý svět mi nebude moci znovu ublížit.

…

Když se setmělo, zastavil kočí vůz. Koně si potřebují odpočinout a za tmy se prý lehce sjede z cesty do škarpy. „Kdybych vezl nějakého siláka, mohl bych si dovolit jet i v noci, a kdyby náhodou kolo někam zapadlo, ten silák by kolo vyprostil, ale když tak vidím svůj vyhublý náklad…" věnoval mi toho večera zklamaný pohled, jako by viděl nejubožejší houžvičku na světě. Staříku, do poraženého koně se nekope!

Prvně jsme plánovali spát v trávě pod širým nebem, jenže té noci vál silný mrazivý vítr, který sice nevadil ošlehanému drsnému kočí v tom, aby se zachumlal do kabátu a vsedě usnul na svém posedu, ale nám vilou a teploučkou kotatsu zhýčkaným měkkotám by se mohl stát i smrtelným. Už daleko jsou dny, kdy jsme s Aquou bok po boku mrzli ve stodole, ale i ta měla alespoň střechu nad hlavou a stěny, bránící nás před čímkoli, co se na nás z nebe mohlo snést. Ať už déšť, sníh, kroupy nebo kedlubny.

Takže nakonec jsme se v podstatě zabarikádovali uvnitř vozu. Aqua vytáhla ze svého zavazadla husím peřím napěchovanou peřinu a hezky se v ní uvelebila. Obalila se jí, vypadala jako nějaká rolka z listového těsta, které Aqua sloužila cobi náplň. Zachumlaná si spokojeně vrněla mezitím, co já se svíjel na ničím nevystlané ani nevyhřívané lavičce. Zuby mi drkotaly a táhlo mě za krkem.

Nechtělo se mi nahlas uznat, že zbytečné krámy, které si sebou přibalila Aqua, až tak zbytečné ve skutečnosti zase nebyly. Přesto jsem nejednou zvažoval spolknout hrdost a vyžebrat si od bohyně masových rolek spásu. Napadlo mě vetřít se jí do kokonu, nebo ji z něj úplně vymotat a s bohyní se o peřinu poprat, všechny tyto nápady jsem však zavrhl. Patří mi umrznout, že jsem o arci kněžce kdy zapochyboval. Pro boha, už ze zimy blouzním.

„Kazumo," zašeptá Aqua mým směrem. Otočím se na housenku, celý rozechvělý. „Přijde mi, že se ti leží dost nepohodlně. Tady máš," vytáhne ruku z útrob kokonu a podá mi svůj polštář, ještě je teplý. Rozhodl jsem se, že raději obětuji krční páteř, než abych tady umrznul. A tak namísto toho, abych si polštář strčil pod hlavu a srovnal si jím obratle, jsem se jím přikryl, schoulený do pozice plodu, aby mi teplo zbytečně neunikalo.

„Hlupáčku Kazumo, to patří pod hlavu," poučuje mě mluvící rolka.

„N-nemáš v těch svých kufrech náhodou ještě jednu p-peřinu? Nebo jen d-deku? Přehoz p-přes křeslo? Cokoli, co bych p-přes sebe mohl n-natáhnout?" dostanu ze sebe, rty modré jako borůvky.

„Ale copak copak? Kazuma na mě křičel, protože jsem prý nabalila jen samé zbytečnosti, ale teď se klepe zimou a prosí chytrou a moudrou Aquu, která myslí na dny dopředu, o pomoc, hi hi," vychutnávala si mé utrpení modrovlasá slečna. Nezněla ani tak povýšeně jako spíše vesele a spokojeně. Zavrtěla sebou v kokonu, aby se lépe uvelebila, než pokračovala. „Pokud Kazuma slíbí, že se omluví a že se ode dneška bude k Aquě chovat s respektem, který si jako bohyně zaslouží, a že jí koupí láhev nejdražšího vína, a že ji bude doma týden obsluhovat, a že – "

„M-má tenhle seznam p-požadavků taky nějaký k-konec?" kýchnu, div mi z nosu nevystřelí nudle.

„Pokud Kazuma slíbí tohle vše, Aqua se s ním o své pohodlí podělí," nabídla bohyně přeplněných kufrů a vyhřátých peřin. Na znamení, že svou nabídku myslí vážně, rozbalila svůj kokon a nadzvedla duchnu tak, jako by mě zvala, abych se k ní přidal.

Jakýkoli jiný mládenec mého věku by na mém místě zaváhal, překousl by bolest a zimu a odmítl by. Jenže já nehodlám umřít, _ne takhle_. Aqua je jako sestra, kterou jsem nikdy neměl, byť jsem si ji od rodičů velmi přál. Jenže _tahle_ vykutálená sestřička je otravná, hlasitá, sobecká a neschopná. Byť mohu říci, že je fyzicky nádherná, její osobnost a náš na nenávisti a nechuti spolu souhlasit na i maličkostech založený vztah mi znemožňuje vidět ji jako hrdinku svého malého dobrodružství. Spíše ji chápu jako kouli na noze, kterou jsem si ironicky ke kotníku přikoval sám.

Zvednu se a v momentu se promrzlými zády tisknu k boku zničehonic panikařící dívky. Cítím, jak se snaží odsunout, ale kukla jí brání v útěku od mé maličkosti. Jen co si tohle uvědomí, pokusí se mě vyhnat ostrou špičkou svého kostnatého loktu. Bodá mě do kříže, strká a kope. „Kazuhnůj ještě ani nesouhlasil s mými podmínkami a už se ke mně tiskne jako nadržený panic, jakým je!" bědovala na lících se červenající slečna.

Co se to tady červenáš? K ničemu tady nedojde. Co za zvrácené nápady se ti to honí v hlavě? Takové zkažené chování bych čekal od Darkness, ale ne od odpudivé Aquy. Pokud se nepřestaneš vytáčet a stydět, začnu se svíjet a nervózně vrtět i já! „Mlč, hloupá marnotratná bohyně," zakryju nás a pokusím se uvelebit, než dodám. „Není to teplý, když se spodní partie nedotknou."

„Co je Aqua v očích sprostého Kazumy? Aqua je žena, nádherná a půvabná bishoujo! Nebylo by na tom nic teplého ani divného, kdybychom spolu leželi pod jednou peřinou!" vrazila mi koleno mezi půlky uražená modrovláska.

„Pokud na tom není nic divného, tak sklapni. Když jsme sem prvně přišli, sdíleli jsme spolu všechno. Spali bok po dobu v _té samé_ stodole, na _tom samém_ seně, dokonce i ignorovali smrad **toho samého** psího lejna v onom seně. Tak nedělej z komára velblouda, zavři zobák a spi," natáhnu se ke své lavičce pro nikým nevyužívaný polštář a hodím nám ho pod hlavu.

Aqua se ke mně otočí zády, cosi si zabrblá pod nosem a víc už tu noc se mnou nepromluví.

 **Autorovy poznámky:**

 _kurzíva_ : sarkazmus/ironie/důraz lvl 1

 **tučné písmo** : a) sarkazmus/ironie/důraz lvl 2 nebo b) vyřčené kouzlo či c) křik lvl 1

KAPITÁLKY: křik lvl 2

 **TUČNÉ KAPITÁLKY** : křik Aquy (křik lvl 3)

Japonská jména (nebo cizí jména obecně) se mi špatně ohýbají, ale snažím se. Podobně, protože sleduji anime v angličtině, váhám, jestli japonská slova přepisovat počeštěně (šónen) nebo s anglickým hláskováním (shounen), upřímně je mi milejší anglická verze (třeba cundere je mi hodně proti srsti, mému srdci je milé jednoznačně tsundere!). Asi to udělám tak, že slova, která už v češtině běžné používáme (jako šógun) přepíšu česky, a slova více z otaku komunity (kuudere, yandere,…) ponechám v poameričtěné verzi.

Tak zatím! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitola třetí: Bůh žehnej téhle ztracené romantičce!**

Před polednem jsme dorazili k branám Oligarpolis. Vykloním se z okýnka a prohlédnu si město bohatých. Čelist mi visí v pantech. Chodníky dlážděné zlatými cihlami, asfaltové silnice, které jsem nikde jinde v tomto světě neviděl, vysoké kamenné domy, zdobené sloupovým, terasami nebo arkádami. Když projíždíme kolem náměstí, vidím nad deset metrů vysokou sochu chlapíka se stříbrným pláštěm, korunou z bílého zlata osázenou drahokamy různých barev i velikostí, jeho holínky pozlacené a stejně tak i pásek a rukavice. Hádám, že jde buď o podobiznu zakladatele města, nebo jinou významnou osobu. Při pohledu na obří sochu se cítím maličkatý jako mravenec.

„K-Kazumo-san," tahá mě marnotratná bohyně za paži. „P-pojďme se sem vrátit až bude tma. Koupíme si tady někde žebřík, lana, krumpáče, kladiva a dláta a-a-a-a pod rouškou noci se vyšplháme na tohohle zaopatřeného strýčka a – " spodní ret jí přetéká slinami, ty mi odkapávají do klína, jak se ke mně zlatokopka naklání, aby mi sdělila svůj _geniální_ plán jak hned první den rozhněvat místní.

„Na to hned zapomeň, ty chamtivá bohyně!" odstrčím ji od sebe, než může domluvit. „Nehodlám se zde nechat zavřít, jen protože se v tobě probudil chronický kleptoman. Na tu sochu zapomeň, už se na ni ani nedívej, jen by tě lákala," zakryju jí oči oběma rukama. Aqua je slepice a ptáci se obecně uklidňují tím, že jim přes kukadla přehodíte látku, to platí, ať už se bavíme o sokolovi, nebo o pštrosovi, třeba to zabere i na tuhle hamižnou potvoru.

„Strýčku! Počkej na mě tady! Já se vrátím, nezapomeň na mě!" volá za sochou modrovláska dramaticky a se slzami na krajíčku, prázdné ruce natahuje po smaragdech velikosti švestek vsazených do jeho platinového řetízku.

Požádal jsem kočího, aby nás vyhodil před obchodem s oblečením. Když se nechytal, zeptal jsem se, kde je tu švadlena, krejčí nebo aspoň švec. Ukázalo se, že ve městě byl také poprvé. Asi pětkrát jsme obkroužili náměstí, lidé si už za naším vozem začali ukazovat, než jsme se zastavili před krámem, na jehož štítu nás zdravil jehelníček. Když jsme vystoupili z vozu a pobrali si zavazadla, kočí se ani nerozloučil a už bičem pobízel koně. Kdyby vydržel u krámu i o malou chvilku déle, mohli bychom mu klidně a bez křiku sdělit, že nám zastavil před cukrovinkami, znovu bychom nastoupili a on by nás vyhodil někde jinde. Jenže, jak jsem předeslal, jen co jsme si pobrali zavazadla, byl ten tam. Takže když mi vnitřek obchodu prozradil, že zde si noblesní ošacení neseženeme, mizel náš vůz kdesi za zatáčkou.

„Teď když ten obrázek vidím více zblízka, vypadá spíše jako dortík s cukrovými jehličkami," mnula si bradu zamyšlená Aqua zírající na prolhaný štít krámu.

Já vyrazil za v dálce mizejícím dostavníkem, mával jsem na něj a volal. Buď mě stařík nahluchlý neslyšel, nebo mě proradný dědek prostě a jednoduše ignoroval. Tak či onak, upoutal jsem pozornost dalšího tuctu zvědavých očí. Všichni zdejší lidi na mě působí jako zbohatlíci. Drahé šaty, napudrované paruky na palicích jak mužů, tak žen, smečky pudlů se zlatými obojky. Až ze vší té záře ztrácím zrak. Vykašlal jsem se na staříka, schoval si hlavu mezi ramena a snažil se zmizet ze scény bez toho, abych způsobil další trapas.

„Kazumo, Kazumo!"

„Ano, já jsem Kazuma," otočím se za Aquou, která v podřepu mým směrem zvedala z chodníku vydlabanou dlaždici.

„No podívej se na ten podvod! Tak Aqua se tu namáhá, aby dostala tuhle zlatou cihličku ze země, a co za to?" seškrábne z dlaždice tenkou vrstvu zlata, pod kterou se schovává obyčejná tuctová žula. „Takhle mě oklamat. To jim nedaruji! Musíme najít starostu. Aqua ho požádá o vysvětlení svou pěstí," hodila kusem šutru o zem, než se napřímila, rozhodnutá obrátit celé město naruby jen proto, že jí zabránilo v krádeži.

„Okamžitě oprav ten chodník a mizíme odtud. Nikoho hledat nebudeme a už vůbec ne starostu, ty lakomá zlodějko! Přestaň ničit veřejný majetek a začni se chovat jako člověk, ne jako zlatem posedlý permoník. Jak se ti vůbec povedlo ten chodník zničit?" naléhám na Aquu, ale ta můj požadavek ignoruje. Tak mi nezbylo, než poškrábanou kostku vrátit do díry vlastním úsilím.

„Kde je vůle, tam je cesta," dá mi palec nahoru dívka podivných talentů, spíše zbytečných talentů.

Jen co jsem zahladil stopy vandalizmu své chamtivé společnice, popadl jsem dva kufry a vyrazil pryč ze scény zločinu. Aqua, která si až nyní všimla, jak se na ni obyvatelé města koukají, jak si na ni ukazují, jak se jí šklebí, se zděsila, posbírala svoje zavazadla a už mi byla v zádech, za doprovodu hlasitého křiku, který nám rozhodně nepomáhal splynout s davem.

…

Podařilo se nám setřást odsuzovačné pohledy místních a po dlouhém bloudění ulicemi i objevit zdejší dům módy. U majitele podniku si Aqua odložila svoje přeplněné kufry, ten můj mi služebná ani silou nebyla schopná vyrvat z mých paranoidních upocených prstů, než nás místní prodejce odvedl do místnosti plné kostýmů, doplňků a jiných luxusních kousků.

Prvně se pokusil Aquu oblbnout drahými látkami ze všech možných koutů světa a různými slevami pro krásné slečny, ale když jsem mu prozradil, s jakým rozpočtem tu obchoduje, _přestal_ nabízet kůži z draka a dal se do hledání něčeho levnějšího. Něčeho, co si i vesničtí škrti, jak nás nazval, mohli dovolit.

Přitančil před Aquu s válcem modré látky, kousek z ní odvinul a nechal slečnu, aby si produkt ohmatala. „Hedvábí jedovatých bažinných pavouků zaručené kvality, obarvené modří z obřích azurových slimáků, metr látky obvykle stojí půl milionu eris, ale protože nenajdu očí, se kterými by látka lépe ladila nikde jinde na světě, dám vám slevu – "

„Kazumo, dá nám slevu!" rozzářila se Aua už podesáté.

„Nehledáme nic na zakázku. Spíše něco hotového, něco levnějšího. Musíme se vejít do nanejvýš dvou set tisíc eris celkem, nezapomeňte," zopakuji se unaveným a robotickým hlasem.

„Jistě… pán ani nemůže pozbýt pár drobných, aby rozmazlil svou slečnu," zamračil se na mě obchodník, který je zvyklý na jiný typ zákazníků, na takový, co skoupý bezmála celý jeho obchod jedním tahem. Ignoruji nechutnou implikaci o mně a Aquě neznalého plešouna a jen trpělivě čekám, co dovleče nyní.

Přinese další exemplář, tentokrát konečně vyhověl mému přání a vzdal se snahy ušít Aquě šaty na míru… a účtovat si za námahu nelidský balík. Aqua si přiložila šaty na hrudník a snažila se představit si, jak by v nich vypadala. Její oči se blyštily. „Už se pomalu dostávají z módy, ale na periferii jsou ještě stále hitem, ta vždy trochu zaostává za dobou. Všimněte si, jak je látka jemná. Nebudete se v nich dusit, jsou vzdušné, lehké a přitom působí takovou drtivou velikostí. To je způsobeno skládanou sukní, napočítáte v ní pět vrstev různých…" plácal tlamičkou dál a dál. Když konečně přestal s vychvalováním svého zboží, dostal se k zajímavější části své přednášky: „Snažím se jich zbavit, takže vám je jsem ochoten nabídnout za až skandální cenu tři sta tisíc eris – "

„Kazumo, dá nám je za skandální cenu!" rozzářila se Aqua už pojedenácté.

„Hledáme komplety pro nás oba, ne jen pro rozhazovačnou slečnu. Spíše něco _skromnějšího_ , něco _levnějšího_. Musíme se vejít do nanejvýš dvou set tisíc eris _celkem_ , **nezapomeňte** ," zopakuji se unaveným a robotickým hlasem.

Maestrovi vyskočila žilka na čele, pulsovala vztekem. Odkašlal si, než odnesl skandálně levný, ale stále předražený, kostým a vylovil ze své kolekce další dílko ambiciózního umělce, který asi nepočítal s tím, že si jeho dítko někdy někdo bude chtít i koupit. Aqua nespouštěla oči ze žlutých šatů s po kotníky dlouhou sukní vyšívanou rostlinnými motivy po celé své ploše. „Už nevím, co levnějšího vám ukázat a zároveň se necítit, že vám nutím verbež a odpad. Jsou z minulé sezóny, dávno vyšly z módy, ale možná by mohly sloužit jako regrese či jakýsi protest vůči trendům, dvě stě tisíc eris a jsou vaše," rezignoval ubožák krejčí zámožné smetánky, který se teď musí trápit se spodinou.

„Kazumo, dvě stě tisíc eris a jsou moje!" rozzářila se Aqua už podvanácté.

„Hledáme kostýmy pro **oba** a na mě ještě ani nepřišla řada. Spíše něco **lacinějšího** , něco **levného**. Musíme se vejít do nanejvýš dvou set tisíc eris **celkem** , nezapomněl jste, **že ne**?" tenhle robot se brzy vymkne z ruky a obrátí obchod snobů v popelavé trosky, pokud mu někdo konečně nevyhoví.

Po pěti minutách přešlapování na místě, při kterém na mě Aqua vrhala odsuzující pohled, se k nám vypasený plešoun vrátil s dvojicí ramínek. Oblek a šaty. Klasický tučňák, na kterého jsem zvyklý z amerických bondovek: naleštěné boty z hnědé kůže, černé kalhoty a sako, bílá košile pod něj a jako doplněk prostý motýlek. Aqua převzala šaty, které dokonale ladily se smokingem. Černé jako noc, odhalující ramena a zakrývající nohy až ke kotníkům. Bez jediného motivu, bez jediné výšivky. Nic se k nim nepojilo, žádný náhrdelník, žádný náramek či obří klobouk, který by nám oběma mohl sloužit coby slunečník. Vypadaly velmi prostě a obyčejně, ale zároveň elegantně a spíše skromně než levně.

„Už jsem je plánoval vyhodit. Jsou staré čtyři sezóny a ani ve své době se moc nenosily. Snažily se napodobit oděvy služebných, ale celý ten nápad byl jedno velké fiasko a škoda prvotřídní látky. Dám vám tohle smetí za dvě stě tisíc eris. Nebo snad pán není **ani teď** spokojen?" vrhal na mě přímo nenávistný pohled.

„Prvně si je vyzkoušíme," čapnu po ramínku s oblekem.

„Padnou vám, to už od oka vidím. Jinak bych vám je ani nenabízel. Nebo snad pochybujete o mé expertíze?" uraženě na mě zaštěkal. Typuji, že nás chtěl mít co nejdříve z krku. Asi ho zdržujeme od skutečných zákazníků hodných jeho _let praxe a zkušeností_.

„Stejně se v nich chci prvně vidět," zaksichtím se na něj krapet sadisticky. Sere mě už dobrou půl hodinu, plešoun jeden otravnej, trochu mu jeho pohostinnost vrátím.

„Jak si přejete. Náš zákazník, náš pán," zakoulel očima, sarkazmus citelný z jeho parfémem přeslazeného dechu.

…

Musím se přiznat, líbí se mi. Připadám si jako tajný agent, hravě bych takhle zapadl na nějaké podnikové party lepších vrstev v Tokiu. Upravím si límec, než zaujmu rovný, výhružný postoj proti dlouhému zrcadlu většímu než já. Vidím se v něm celý plus strop i podlaha. „Co to zkoušíš? Já ti ukážu, co se stane, když zkřížíš cestu yakuze," sáhnu pomalu k pásku po imaginární pistoli. Tasím vzduch, ukazovák a prostředníček rovné a spojené do hlavně, palec coby muška. „Pic!" předstírám výstřel proti svému šviháckému odrazu, než si přiložím hlaveň k ústům a sfouknu neexistující kouř stranou.

„Nevěděla jsem, že náš _rozumný_ a _bystrý_ Kazuma je taky chuuni," zazubila se na mě Aqua, jejíž hlava čouhala zpoza závěsu, který měl chránit mé soukromí.

„Aquo! Co tě to napadlo? Takhle na mně šmírovat. Co kdybych tady byl třeba nahý?" panikařím, červenající se na lících, přistižen ve svém malém divadélku.

„Neboj se, neboj," mávla rukou bohyně čumilů bezstarostně. „Já už jsem ten tvůj roztomilý _Excalibur_ viděla. Takže teď už není jediná část Kazumy, která by byla oku vševidoucí bohyně Aquy cizí. Není proč se stydět," dala mi palec nahoru modrovláska.

Roztomilý? Většinou, když slečny poprvé spatřily pýchu svého milého, v panelové literatuře pro osamělé muže vytříbené kultury, tak jejich slovník obsahoval spíše výrazy jako obří, děsivý, mohutný, nikoli ale… roztomilý. Vůbec mi to nelichotilo, naopak jsem se cítil dotčeně, špinavě a odhaleně. Shrbil jsem se, otočil jsem se k Aquě zády a oběma rukama si zakrýval svého vojína. Ne, vojína ne! **Generála!**

„Aquo, nemůžeš zvolit jiné slovo, kterým bys označila mého synka?" ani nevím, proč ji prosím, možná, abych si zlepšil sebevědomí. Muži ostatně rádi slyší, když jim jejich dámy vychvalují výbavu. Jejich dámy? Ano, od své družky chce pochvalu náčiní slyšet každý chlap, ale ne od své sestry, tedy… ne od **téhle** marnotratné sestry.

„… Když mě _zklamání_ přijde jako dost negativní výraz, nemyslíš? Roztomilý je takový hezký kompromis," mnula si bradu zamyšlená ničitelka mužského sebevědomí.

„Mlč už, prosím!" vyštěknu na ni, slzy studu na krajíčku. Otočím se na Aquu a odhrnu závěs, už se ji chystám na místě uškrtit, když mi padnou do oka její černé šaty. Zkamením ve svém krvavém výpadu. Nevím, jestli je to kvůli šatům, nebo zda mi plešounův parfémem přesycený dech nadobro zatemnil mysl. Nemrkám, skenuji Aquu pohledem od hlavy až k patě. Něco je špatně, něco tu nesedí.

„K-Kazumo?" ustoupila ode mě zaskočená a zmatená bohyně černých šatů.

„Odkdy je Aqua bishoujo?" zeptám se jí vážným hlasem filozofa, jako bych položil otázku, jaký je smysl naší marné existence v nekonečném kosmu.

„Kazuma si toho všiml _až teď_?" zaječela na mě Aqua už cvičeně, chystala si pěsti, kterými se mi pokusí vymlátit důlek do hrudi. Když v ní zatrnulo. Rozšířené oči spustila ke svým nohám, pěsti zmateně zatrnuly ve své poloze. „K-Kazuma uznal, že je Aqua b-bishoujo?" zašeptala nevěřícně, špičky uší jí hořely rozpaky.

„Pane, kde jste? Budeme platit!" zavolám kamsi do prázdna místnosti plné předražených kostýmů, rolí drahých látek a textilií a falešných šperků. „Jakékoli šaty, které dokážou udělat i z tak otravné babizny, jakou je Aqua, bishoujo, jsou hodny mých peněz!" obejdu modrovlásku a vydám se hledat krejčího. V hlavě marnotratné bohyně se roztříštilo pomyslné zrcadlo reprezentující její dobré smýšlení o mně, vím o tom, protože se ty pomyslné střepy rozletěly do všech stran a tak hlasitě, že mi to nemohlo uniknout.

„Kazuhnůj je sprosťák!" skočila mi na záda a svalila mě na zem, její ňadra se mi tiskla k lopatkám. Nadevše známý křik se mi opřel do uší a dravé pařáty se daly do škubání mých ubohých nevinných vlasů. Bohužel se zdá, že ani nádherné drahé šaty neumí zcela změnit náturu mojí uječené společnice. Zázraky neexistují.

…

Dorazili jsme k lázním. Připomínali mi období antiky z mého světa. Vysoké sloupy, mramorové sochy maskulinních mužů a nádherných žen, v případě obou pohlaví spoře oděné. Nikdy bych nevěřil, že se budu červenat kvůli soše, asi je to pozůstatek z mých let NEETa, který fantazíroval o neexistujících ženách a mazlil se s figurkami a polštáři s potiskem. Krom kamenné výzdoby, která mého synka také málem dostala do kamenného stavu, nás obklopovaly zahrady spíše francouzského stylu, zastřižené do všemožných geometrických tvarů, ale především do kvádru či koule, pokud šlo o malé keříky. Linie růží lemovaly vstup do lázní, stříbrné ptačí budky s drahokamy, které vypadaly cennější než naše vila v Axelu, byly domovem bezpočtu zpěvavých slavíků, které si majitelé bezpochyby museli vycvičit, jinak si nevysvětluji jejich sluch oblažující tóny.

Zastavíme se na recepčním pultu, který je z ebenového dřeva tak naleštěného, až v něm vidím svůj odraz lépe, než v zrcadle u předraženého krejčího. „Dobrý den vám přeji, budete si přát?" uklonila se nám blonďatá slečna za pultem, jejíž uniforma stála více peněz, než naše oba kostýmy dohromady.

Když se tak rozhlížím kolem sebe, začínám se obávat, že jsme vyrazili poněkud nalehko, co se peněz týče. „Dobrý den. K-kolik tady stojí nocleh? R-rádi bychom každý vlastní pokoj," zeptám se poněkud ohromený a slov zbavený.

„Za naše luxusní apartmá s dech beroucím výhledem na zalesněnou krajinu si účtujeme sedm set tisíc eris za noc. Apartmá je plně vybavené, najdete v něm i vlastní masážní stůl, k večeru vám přijde mistr šéf kuchař uvařit přímo před vašima očima svoje lahodné speciality, a když budete cokoli potřebovat, zataháte za zvonek a služebná vyplní jakékoli vaše přání," domluvila usměvavá blondýnka se skromným poprsím, které Luně nestálo ani po kotníky.

„T-to je docela dost peněz… Všechny ty služby jsou už v ceně, předpokládám?" snažím se najít pozitiva na peněženku ždímajícím apartmá.

„Každý ze služebníků má nárok na spropitné za každou návštěvu a službu," vysvětlila dívka bez prodlevy.

„A kolik je obvyklé zde nechávat na spropitném?" zeptám se, rozklepaný v kolenou.

„Okolo padesáti tisíc eris. Pokud jste velmi spokojený s naším personálem, často jim hosté zanechají i dvě stě tisíc eris," zamyslela se usměvavá a dobře placená slečna.

Chytil jsem se okraje pultu, nohy se mi podlomily. Aqua mě musela přidržovat, jinak bych se svalil na zem. „P-pane?" koukala na mě rozhozeným pohledem dívka, která takovou reakci na zdejší ceník ani ještě nezažila.

„A-a-a-a-a-a něco levnějšího by se zde nenašlo?" můj hlas chroptivý, jako by mě vytáhly ze smrtelné postele a hodili na dlažbu.

„Druhá třída zahrnuje – " začne papouškovat naučenou básničku dražší verze Luny s menším poprsím.

„Levnější," zarývám nehty do dřeva pultu, snažím se vyškrabat nahoru, jako bych se topil ve vzduchu. Snažím se dostat nad pomyslnou hladinu, kterou je pult.

„P-prosím? Ehm… Třetí třída – " panikaří dívka, která teď vytáhla knížku se seznamem pokojů a dala se do kvapného listování a hledání.

„To nejlevnější, co tu máte!" skoro křičím, Aqua mi musela zakrýt ústa rukama, abych neztropil scénu.

Nakonec nám předražená verze Luny, které chyběly zásadní komponenty, ukázala klíče od dvou pokojů, který jsme si mohli dovolit. „Dvě stě tisíc za noc. Jsou na jednom patře relativně blízko sebe. Jen sejdete dolů do přízemí a uvítá vás skromný bazén vyhřívaný lávovými kameny, spolu s košíkem mýdla, šampónu a koupelových bomb různých vůní – " žvanila by asi ještě hodinu, ale tohle mi stačilo.

„Dobře, bereme. Poprosíme vás tedy o tyto dva pokoje a – " než jsem mohl dokončit svůj požadavek, připojil se k nám u pultu párek zazobaných zbohatlíků, kteří slušných mravů moc nepochytili.

„Jedno amore apartmá pro mě a mého drahouška," zmáčkl napudrovanou zmalovanou chodící pudřenku do sametu navlečený výplod módy, kterého maminka nenaučila, co je to fronta.

„To bude sto padesát tisíc eris za noc, jak dlouho se zdržíte?" hledala pod pultem klíč pro netrpělivé naparáděnce.

„Možná týden, uvidíme, jestli si své líbánky o nějaký ten den neprodloužíme. Člověk takovou událost slaví jen jednou, je třeba si ji užít, že ano, drahá?" zazubil se na pudřenku mužíček ve fráčku.

„Ano drahý," přitakala mu mluvící maskérna, než mu vlepila rychlý otisk své rtěnky na tvář.

„Bude to milion padesát tisíc za jedno amore apartmá na týden. Budete si přát ještě něco?" usmála se na krasavce blonďatá dívka.

„To bude vše, jen nám půjčte nějakou opici, která nás zavede na pokoj," vytáhl svazky bankovek, položil je na stůl a ani je nespočítal. „Zbytek si nechte, ať se s tím netáhnu. Papá mi stejně brzy pošle další, tyhle mi už v trezoru začaly smrdět," skoro zhnuseně se oddálil od malého jmění, které právě nechal dívce za spropitné. Ta mu předala klíč a požádala jednoho z nosičů, aby odnesl zavazadla do apartmá číslo tři. Ten se pokorně uklonil, než přijal bankovku, do které se slečna vysmrkala, a kterou po něm chtěla, aby vyhodil. Nemusím zmiňovat, že zmizela v nosičově kapse. Zbohatlíci…

„Promiňte, co jste si to přáli? Už jste se rozhodli?" usmála se dívka za pultem zpět na nás.

„Co je tady tohle _amore apartmá_ , které si tady ten… _slušný a upravený pán_ , před chvilkou koupil?" slyšel jsem dobře, že bylo levnější než to, co jste nám nabízela, jsem chtěl dodat, ale ubránil jsem se pokušení.

„Tento měsíc zde máme takové téma, říkáme tomu ‚lásku si může dovolit každý'. Naše luxusní amore apartmá je po celý měsíc za až lacině nízkou cenu pro mladé páry, jen sto padesát tisíc eris za – " vysvětlovala blondýnka mírným hlasem, než jsem jí přiložil prsty na rty a umlčel ji.

„Takže vy jste nám tady celou tu dobu nabízela pokoje o čtvrtinu dražší, když jsme si mohli dovolit amore apartmá?" můj hlas vzkříšený, pevný a chladný.

„Ale pane, to je vyhrazené jen pro mladé páry a vy přece nejste – " snažila se protestovat dívka, snažící se nám za každou cenu prodat dražší zboží, ale já se nedám.

„Miláčku," popadnu Aquu za kříž a bez varování ji k sobě přitisknu, tělo na tělo. Bez ostychu se k ní nakloním a spojím své rty s těmi jejími. Aquu nereaguje, zkameněla a nepochopila, o co se snažím. Otočím nás tak, aby stála dál od blondýnky, různě se svíjím a kroutím, snažím se kompenzovat za nehybnost a zděšení, kterým do scény přispívala modrovláska.

Propustím její rty a podívám se jí do tváře. Je zadýchaná, zmatená a zaskočená. Trochu zasněná a někde mimo sama sebe, jakoby duchem nepřítomná. „Hraj to se mnou," zašeptám, než jí vlepím rychlou hubičku na rty a otočím se zpátky na blondýnku, která nemrkala.

Prvně jsme chtěli každý vlastní pokoj, hlavně já, abych měl alespoň na noc od Aquy klid, ale když takhle můžeme ušetřit sto tisíc eris za noc, kdo by odolal drobné malinkaté lži? „Jedno amore apartmá prosím," zazubím se na kuplířku. „S dvěma oddělenými ložnicemi, pokud možno," dodám narychlo.

„Ale pointou apartmá, které chcete, je to, že má jen jednu ložnici s širokou postelí s nebesy, na které si může mladý pár noc co noc dokazovat svou vášnivou a nehynoucí lásku," osvětlila nám předražená Luna bez ženských vnad. Aqua po mé pravici stále počítala hvězdičky, což je stále přijatelnější reakce, než zvracení, kterého jsem se bál, že bude po mém neohlášeném útoku následovat.

„A-aha! No tak teda jedno standartní amore apartmá… bychom prosili. Že ano, _koblížku_?" podívám se na Aquu, která koukala všude možně, jako zmatené štěňátko. Lehce ji kopnu do kotníku, což ji probere. Její mozek konečně vše zpracoval a bohyně party triků přiložila ruku k dílu.

„A-a-a-a-ano! Přesně jak řekl tady můj… _medvídek_ ," vzala mou levačku do rukou a přitiskla se ke mně, skoro na mě visela. Její tukové hrudní vaky se mi třely o biceps.

„Ale proč jste teda chtěli prvně dva pokoje?" zvedla podezíravé obočí blondýnka.

„Protože…" snažil jsem se vymyslet výmluvu, ale nic mě nenapadalo. Mozek mi zamrzl v ten nejhorší možný moment. No tak, mysli! Jinak tě prokoukne a dojde jí, že jen chceš ušetřit peníze!

„Protože jsme nechtěli vzbudit podezření!" vyplivla hloupá bohyně najednou bez předešlého zkonzultování svého nápadu se mnou, jakožto hlavou _operace oblbnout recepční_. „Víte, my… My jsme se oddali jeden druhému proti vůli našich rozhádaných rodičů a teď jsme na útěku!" proč mi to zní jako Shakespeare? Aquo, řekni mi, že zrovna nevykrádáš Romea a Julii? „Už několik měsíců prcháme před našimi rozčílenými rodinami a konečně se věci uklidnily. A tak se, tady můj milovaný **čumáček** ," poplácala mě po zádech. „Rozhodl, že mi vynahradí líbánky, které jsme nikdy neměli, a vezme mě sem do vašich vyhlášených lázní," přehrávala bohyně španělských televizních dramat, bolestně vzdychala, hřbet ruky si přikládala na čelo a jedna bezbranná póza střídala pózu bezmocnou.

Tohle nám nemůže zbaštit. Už jsem se chystal Aquu uškrtit a seřvat, když v tom. „Ó můj bože, to je tak romantické! Zakázaná láska, jsem v slzách!" z očí jí vytryskly slané vodopády.

„Nebojte se, budu váš patron, vaše šťastná hvězda, váš důvěrník. Zapíšu vás do knihy hostů pod aliasy, nikdo se nic nedozví. A vaše apartmá je na mě," hyperaktivní slečna se kvapně zohnula, než nám podala klíč se štítkem tvaru srdíčka s číslem čtyři.

„To po vás nemůžeme žádat, jste laskavá, ale budeme vás muset odmítnout," natahuji se po klíčku.

„Pán před vámi mi tu nechal tolik peněz, že vám z toho zaplatím pobyt na týden a ještě mi něco zbude," zářila na nás jako vánoční stromeček. Vtiskla mi klíč do dlaně a sevřela mi kolem něj prsty. „Váš pokoj je v nejvyšším patře levého křídla, má nádhernou vyhlídku a najdete v něm i zvonek. Zazvoňte si, když budete něco potřebovat, řeknu Sebastiánovi, aby po vás nechtěl vysoké spropitné. Něco mu od pána, _co neví jak počítat_ , taky přihodím. O nic se nemusíte starat, jen si užívejte svoje líbánky," culila se na mě, pak o něco déle na Aquu, jako by jí záviděla její pohádkou romanci. Nevím, jestli je tak ztracený romantik, nebo jen tak důvěřivá blbka.

Tak či onak, máme kde zůstat a za nic jsme nevyplázli ani eris.

...

 **Autorovy poznámky:**

Město jsem si samozřejmě vymyslel, nikde ho nenajdete, alespoň co já jsem si vědom.

Tak konečně dorazili na místo, mají šaty, ubytování, na tom dokonce ušetřili. Je na čase, aby se vše pořádně rozjelo!

Za názor budu rád, tak zatím.


End file.
